


I Ain't Nobody's Teddy Bear

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [102]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gallavich, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> mickey is jealous of ian and mandy's close friendship (holding hands, cuddling) so he tries to show he wants that with ian too</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Nobody's Teddy Bear

So Mickey's a little possessive, who gives a fuck?

All that time spent trying to pretend that he didn't care what Ian did or who he fooled around with... he was _really_ making up for that now.

And yeah, Ian thought it was completely adorable how jealous and protective he got but it didn't matter how much progress Mickey had made, he was never going to actually _tell him_ how much he liked it.

If there was one thing - one _person_ \-  that he never expected Mickey to be jealous of, it was the intimate relationship he had with Mandy. He and Mandy had always been touchy-feely. So much so that anyone who didn't know that Ian was gay didn't even question that they were dating.

Mickey had never been one to show affection but when he saw Ian and Mandy holding hands, or draped over one another on the couch, or even the way they would cuddle one another _just because,_ something about it just bugged him.

It took it a while to admit it to himself, but it was the fact that she got to be with him like that and he didn't. It took him even longer to admit that Ian had shown an interest in that kind of thing since the very fucking beginning and _he'd_ been the one to push it away. So he didn't try it anymore.

Unless he was drunk, Ian will try anything when he's drunk.

They were just sitting on the couch watching some dumb action movie when he decided to try the whole 'affection' thing. Mickey had no idea what the fuck the protocol was with hand holding. Did you just put your hands together? Did you have to sort of dance around the idea a bit? Why the fuck was it so complicated?

He went for the classic method; the 'oh look our hands are locked together how did that happen' way.

Ian had one arm draped over the back of the couch, in the other he held a beer. Mickey looked over his shoulder at the hand that sat right by him and stretched out, lying down with half his body. As he extended his arm in a fake yawn his fingers brushed Ian's, and then he was quickly grabbing his hand.

Ian looked over but Mickey was too busy fake-watching the television to see the expression on his face. He smiled, trying not to make it too obvious as he relaxed his fingers to let Mickey slip his own in between them.

He found the best approach with Mickey was to pretend that any ground-breaking moves on his part weren't really a big deal. Except in bed, in bed all ground-breaking, earth-shattering moves were mentioned as soon as possible so that they could be repeated.

So he let Mickey nonchalantly tangle their fingers together and gave him a moment to see how they felt. Ian shifted his thumb slowly to stroke Mickey's and he felt Mickey's grip get a little tighter.

He knew he couldn't hide his cheesy grin for long and he didn't even see Mickey look up from the screen before he said something about it.

"Don't say a fuckin' word," he grumbled.

"About what?" Ian said and Mickey mumbled a 'yeah yeah' back at him.

The act of hand-holding slowly began to integrate itself into their daily routine, even if it was just in the dozy hours of the morning when Mickey was actually happy yo bee snuggled because no one else was around to hang shit on him about it. But then it became under the table at the Gallagher's and when they were just sitting around talking about stupid shit.

Next on the list was the sitting together thing, and not just sitting in close proximity to one another, no, it was inhabiting the same physical space and not caring about personal boundaries.

It started with just watching movies, where Mickey would tentatively put his feet against Ian's leg as he lay on the couch. It took a few purposeful shuffles for Ian to realise that Mickey was actually _trying_ to be affectionate.

He slowly grabbed the bottom of Mickey's jeans and used them to lift his foot up and onto his lap where he just rested his hands on it. This one came a little easier, it wasn't like the hand-holding, which was the first kind of physical touching in a place that someone might see. He wasn't draped over him the way Mandy does but it was enough, and a sure-fire way to get Ian to rub his feet without even meaning to.

They even started sitting side-by-side with their shoulders touching and hands linked together.

Ian kept his big mouth shut, knowing that if he tried asking Mickey about his new-found warmth he would just pull away from it. Instead it slowly worked it's way into the normal way of things.

One night they were having a movie marathon - Debbie's idea - and when Mickey came downstairs Mandy was snuggled up to Ian and he just let out a loud huff.

He walked over to the two of them and made a weird head movement as he spoke.

"Move over," he mumbled to her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Just fuckin' do it," he said.

"You usually just sit over there," she said, pointing to the other side of the couch.

"Would you just move your ass?" he said through gritted teeth and Ian was trying not to smile.

"Alright, fine," she groaned, scooting over to let him take the seat closest to Ian.

As he sat down, wriggling in close until he was nestled under Ian's shoulder with his hand on his knee and Ian's arm around him.

He looked at his smug boyfriend and narrowed his eyes. "You're an asshole, you know that?" he asked with his eyebrows high and no malice in his voice whatsoever.

Ian looked at him with his arrogant grin and just leant in to kiss him once, cracking a smile on Mickey's lips. Mickey rolled his eyes and just rested his head against Ian's shoulder.

When he felt Mandy snuggle up against him on the other side he shook his head.

"No, nope, that ain't happenin'," he said.

"Deal with it Mick," she said as she got comfortable.

"When did I become your fuckin' teddy bear, huh?" he asked, but he didn't shove her away because deep down, he was actually about as happy as he'd ever been.


End file.
